


A Week of Friends and Food

by Chelzbuckwheat



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, Multi, after the fire au, venture capitalist AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelzbuckwheat/pseuds/Chelzbuckwheat
Summary: Short AU scenes based around the Fic Week theme of Food! Curated by the wonderful threeplusfire and the rest of the hatfic fandom <3





	1. Day 1- Blackberry Ginger Cocktail

Smith thought he was sneaking the blackberries, but the maroon tinge to his fingers was almost telling as the pleased noises he was making with each handful. Trott didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop yet; it was a year after Trott first fought over fresh produce with his wayward friend, but it felt like yesterday. Smith was the same, yet so different. Trott wondered if he could say the same for himself.

“Oi, Smith, stop eating all the damn berries – I bought them for ALL of us, for later,” Ross called from the market stall. Shiloh waited at his heels for the tug toy that Ross was waving in Smith’s general direction. Trott laughed at the scene, both Shiloh’s everlasting patience for her human, and at Ross’ flailing. There was no doubt that the three of them were the loudest set of trouble at the Farmer’s Market each week, but Trott had learned to ignore the eyes long ago. He loved the small family he had found himself, the love that he didn’t feel like he deserved, but was happily stuck with anyways.

Trott plucked the bag of ingredients from Smith before he could steal another mouthful of the dark berries and rested it on his hip. Smith gave him a dirty look, but it was ruined at him sucking his thumb clean of the last of blackberry juice.

“You’re such a mess Smith,” Trott cooed, eying the dark color painted on his friend’s lips and tongue.

“I was just making sure they were ripe.”

“And the verdict is?”

“I don’t know, might need a few more.” Trott laughed as he pushed away Smith’s hand, looming over the paper bag hiding the berries. Ross walked up behind Smith, giving his ass a firm squeeze.

“For each one, you’ll get a spanking mister,” Ross said, and Smith had the grace to blush. Even in the center of Market, Trott felt the roll in his stomach at Ross’ hush voice and Smith’s downcast eyes. Ross pulled Smith’s tinted fingers to his lips and stared Smith down as he suckled at them. “They’re good.”

“I can’t take you two anywhere.” Ross shot him a devilish smile, and rested a warm hand on Trott’s arm as he pulled away from Smith. Shiloh trailed behind him, her tail tall and her toy bouncing in between her teeth.

“Come on Trott, before Smith eats em all.”


	2. Day 2 - Caramelized Spicy Cashew

“Sips, do you really need a wall of cashews?” The older business man made an indignant huff, and turned around to face Trott. “Have you ever had a cashew Trott?”

“Okay, but I mean, an entire wall for shelving them?” There were three long floating shelves, each lined with a row of round glass jars with silver lids facing out. None of them were labeled, but Trott was sure that didn’t stop Sips from knowing its contents. Sips only stared at Trott for a bit longer, before abandoning the drink he had begun to pour himself. “Sips, it’s not that bi-” “It’s a huge deal!” Sips slipped one of the bottom jars off its shelf, and swiped at the lid. Trott rolled his eyes, but figured it was too late to get out of this one. Smith owed him big time for planting the seed into Trott’s mind at last night’s luau. Smith’s sardonic “How rich do you have to be to have a wall of nuts?” echoed in his mind as Sips poured himself a handful of roasted cashews. Back home, the three of them had taken turns sitting in front of the fan at work just to put off turning the AC on this early into summer. Where Sips life was strikingly lush, the three of them had only seedlings of wealth.

“Open up Trott.”

“Sips, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you without a cashew in your mouth.” Trott stopped himself from rolling his eyes, and complied with Sips’ request. The nuts were a bit darkened for such a sweet flavor, Trott thought as he chewed them obediently. Maple, salt, and something –

“Oh my God,” Trott breathed around the increasing heat of the cashews. Smith was definitely the one with a love for all things hot, but Trott breathed through it. The sweetness returned when he breathed, masking the spiciness. Sips had a look for pure mirth on his face when he popped a few into his own mouth.

“You can’t tell me they’re not good?” Sips purred as he slid the jar back into its place. Whatever transgression Trott committed before was last on Sips now that he had a few nuts in his mouth, but Trott kept the thought to himself.


	3. Day 3 - Best Blueberry Muffins

“Ross, you’re burning up,” Trott tutted as he reached over to the grumbling log. Ross never smacked Snooze unless he was sick, and this was the third time his obnoxious alarm blared into the quiet apartment. Ross had spent the last week pulling all-nighters between his full time, third shift job and studying for his 5 finals; it was only time he got sick. “Ross, you have an 8AM final.”

“Trott, f’koff.” Ross tucked the overly fluffy comforter under his chin and turned away from his pestering roommate. His voice was rough, but Trott didn’t take the tone to heart.

“Ross, it’s already 7:40, you need to get up,” Trott insisted, tugging the blanket from the clutches of his sick friend.

“Fuck interpersonal communication.”

“Ross you spent five hours studying for it last night.”

“The teacher isn’t even that good looking.” Ross resigned as he tossed his blue comforter from him, tangling Trott in it. His hair was sticking up in several places, and his eyes were barely open.

“Come on, sunshine,” Trott cooed as he helped Ross out of bed and into the bathroom. The taller man allowed Trott to lead him around the apartment, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Get ready Ross.”

“Yes, mom.” Trott rolled his eyes with a smile, and ran around the apartment, gathering Ross’ backpack, keys, and wallet. He left his jacket at the door, but placed the discarded gloves, hat, and scarf very purposefully on Ross’ boots. Trott had planned on curling up on the couch and watching trashy daytime television to welcome in winter-break, but Trott jolted down the ingredients for his best blueberry muffins and stuffed the paper into his pocket. His aunt would always make them when he was sick, and it only seemed reasonable to do the same now.

“Ross?” Trott yelled, and his roommate lumbered out of the bedroom, his hair lazily swiped to the side, wearing last night’s clothes. “This is your last final, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ross yawned.

“I’ll have something for you when you come home,” Trott promised.

“Oooo, dirty,” Ross joked, only to be interrupted with a deep cough. Trott helped Ross put on his jacket, and offered his gloves and hat. Trott threw the scarf over Ross’s shoulder as he slipped on the gloves, and Ross smiled. Trott tried not to consider his roommate’s blue eyes, or notice the sprinkle of freckles highlighted by Ross’ flush. Trott was excited for, but nervous about, the month long break ahead of them. They both still had work, but there was less time for Trott to ignore the feelings he harbored for Ross.

“I’ll see you after your final,” Trott said as he walked back into his own room. Maybe he would take a shower before he left for the store, and definitely not wank to the idea of his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Blackberry and Ginger cocktail recipe for Day 1  
> http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/blackberry-and-ginger-cocktail-51242240


End file.
